PERSONA 3 FF
by Dreamy Loser
Summary: maksudnya Persona 3 Double FES WARNING! CERITA INI GAJE. Semuanya dimulai pada tahun 2015, dimana Iwatodai Dorm sudah direnovasi.Cerita makin autis ketika fenomena-fenomena aneh terjadi, seperti kebangkitan sang MC...
1. Chapter 1: Fenomena Gaje

-------PERSONA 3 FF-------

Author's note: Sebelum baca nih fic, saya peringatkan beberapa hal:

Storyline gak logis…

Crossover yang gaje…

Authornya miring dikit..

MAJOR AUTISM

Okeh….silakan dibaca…

----VELVET ROOM----

Di keheningan malam (gak bisa dibedain malam apa siang di velvet room…autis…) sebuah bunyi sirine, memecah keheningan tersebut…

"Sirinenya bunyi…jangan-jangan…Nyx dah bisa melepaskan diri?" sang master dari ruangan tersebut yang jadi penerusnya Pinnochio mulai khawatir…

" *chuckle* beres dah…ane bakal memperbaekin tuh tembok…*sigh* padahal baru kemaren dicat…" Perempuan berambut putih yang selalu bawa buku segede bagong itu ngasih saran

"Ya udah, sebagai penghuni Velvet Room, jalankan misi mu!"

" HO-OH, GOR!" dengan sekejap mata, Elizabeth sudah menghilang, menuju lokasi misinya.

"Entah kenapa…aku punya firasat buruk…seperti…sebentar lagi, aku bakal turun takhta…"

-----ALAM KUBUR----

Di sebuah tempat yang gak bisa dilacak sama radar tipe apapun dari A-Z, Alam Kubur yang gaje dimana hanya sebuah tembok pink (tadinya emas, tapi dah dicet sama Elizabeth) dan Monster gaje yang mirip Giratina (ngibul,ngibul) lagi dorong-dorong tuh tembok…namun, sang patung yang menempel pada tembok tersebut, tetap dengan setia dan kesabaran yang tinggi menahan tembok…demi kehidupan di dunia…

"Rupanya 'dia' nyaris kalah…ane harus bertindak sekarang…" Dengan seketika, si Elizabeth nyiapin bukunya, nge-charge tenaga, dan mengucapkan tiga kata yang ajaib (bukan I love you!)

"Abra Kadabra Alakazam…"

Dengan seketika, cahaya putih keluar dari hidung Elizabeth (…err…) sampe-sampe saking terangnya saya gak tau apa yang terjadi…mungkin ntar harus nanya sama orangnya langsung…

-----IWATODAI DORM, TATSUMI PORT ISLAND-----

Minggu, 1 Februari 2015

Hari ini, sebuah rombongan pemuda-pemudi berumur rata-rata 21-an mengelilingi sebuah asrama berwarna merah dengan cat bintang lima kualitas tinggi. Ada apa gerangan?

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah memperbarui asrama ini, untuk mengenang seluruh kenangan kita disini. Perabotannya pun sudah kuperbarui. Di halaman belakang, aku tambahkan Hot Spring."

"WUAPAA!!??" seorang pemuda tinggi dengan topi biru khasnya kaget, sambil ngebayangin hal-hal yang 'gak guna'.

Yang lain pun, masih nganga berjama'ah ngedenger asrama mereka udah di upgrade.

"Ayo masuk!" Ujar laki-laki berambut putih yang punya jaket item dibawa doing buat pamer, gak dipake sama sekali.

Mereka memasuki asrama itu, langsung nganga berjama'ah lagi karena perabotannya lumayan bisa disebut high-class.

Disaat yang lain pengen liat-liat Hot Spring, Perabotan-perabotan, Dapur yang dah diperbarui, Cuma satu orang yang kelihatannya cuma diem aja, dialah, seorang murid Iwatodai University, Yukari Takeba.

"Eh, Yukari-chan kenapa diam saja?" Seorang perempuan berambut ijo yang khawatir sama Yukari, "Kamu sakit? Atau lagi bad-mood?"

"Ah, aku gak apa-apa…" Yukari ngejawab seadanya, namun seketika itu, Aigis, perempuan yang berupa robot itu seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Yukari-san!", Aigis menghampiri.

"Ayo, Aigis! Kita menuju ke tempat itu…kamar miliknya…"

Seketika, Aigis dan Yukari lari ke lantai 2. "Eh, Yuka-Tan!! TUNGGUIN DONG!!"

Junpei ikut nyusul mereka berdua, diikuti oleh yang lain….

TO BE--- entar lah…tanggung.

Akhirnya, sesampainya di depan kamar si 'dia', semuanya nganga makin lebar. Dulu, cahaya kuning seolah-olah kamar itu 'suci' menjaga kamar tersebut. Sekarang…dikelilingi cahaya Mejikuhibiniu ala club n disco dan disertai lagu 'Es Lilin'

"Apa…Mitsuru-Senpai merenovasi kamar ini juga…?" Yukari terheran-heran.

"Gimana mau merenovasi? Masuk aja gak bisa." Mitsuru semakin bingung. Ada apa gerangan?

"Gimana kalo masuk aja? Seru kan?" Junpei menawarkan.

"Tapi kalo bertindak seenaknya, bisa membawa celaka! Sebaiknya kita yasinan dulu, disertai dengan ikhtiar---"

Dengan secepat kilat, sebuah lakban hitam pekat sudah tertempel erat-erat di mulut Ken.

"GAK USAH BASA-BASI LAGI!! TEROBOS PINTUUUUU!!" Perintah Mitsuru yang udah jadi 'berserk'. Kayaknya sih, dia pasang Balzac ke diri sendiri.

Dengan gaya dorong ala Kurita di Eyeshield 21, sang pintu yang malang melintang digencet oleh sekitar 7 orang. Si pintu pun modar seketika.

Di dalemnya, lebih mengejutkan lagi…Minato lagi mangku Elizabeth dan kamarnya jadi kayak club

"Oh, Kita ketemu lagi! Saya Minato Arisato. Masih inget kan?"

Semuanya Cuma nganga. Namun, Aigis menyempatkan diri bergerak, berlari menujunya, dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Eh..?" Minato terheran-heran. Semuanya pun mulai mendekati Minato. Nanya-nanya mulai dari gimana dia bisa hidup lagi. Namun, seketika, cewek berambut putih, Elizabeth langsung menghilang sekejap mata.

Hanya satu orang yang gak mendekati Minato. Yukari, Cuma bisa ngeliat dari jauh, gak percaya kalo dia idup lagi.

"I-INI BOHONG KAN!!!???" Yukari mulai nampol-nampolin mukanya, "PASTI INI REKAYASA!! PEMBOHONG!! PENIRUNYA MINATO!! KAYAK SI ROY, YANG JADI BANDIT PRINCE!!" (Rupanya dia kebanyakan maen Suiko5)

"Ini asli, Yuka-Tan! Liat dekat-dekat!" Junpei berusaha meyakini dia, sementara Yukari tetep gemeteran di ujung

"GAK MUNGKINN!!" Dengan sekejap mata, Yukari lari kabur dari Dorm dengan kecepatan 4.2 detik per 40 yard (AUTIS)

"Aku punya firasat, dia bakal stress untuk sementara…sekarang, Minato-kun, ceritakan pada kami, bagaimana kamu bisa hidup kembali!" Fuuka mulai gak sabar ditambah penasaran…

"Ok…jadi, gini…cerita dimulai dengan fenomena Feitas River mengering…"

BERSAMBUNG

Mohon di review ya…saya masih beginner, saya butuh saran!


	2. Chapter 2: Igor Turun Tahta

-----P3 DOUBLE FES----

Author's note: Sodara-sodara, marilah kita panjatkan puji syukur kepada Allah S.W.T---halah! Kayak pidato aja. Pertama-tama, saya berterima kasih banyak pada MacTavish Van Den Bosch yang udah nge-review story ancur saya...*sob* makasih, bro!

Chapter 2: IGOR TURUN TAKHTA

"Semuanya berawal dari Feitas River yang mengering…lalu, fenomena macem keledai bisa ngomong pake old english, Indonesia jadi Dewan Keamanan PBB (ngarep), sampe kehidupan kembali saya..." Minato ngelanjutin, dengan muka sok serius biar dikira 'so cool' gitu.

"Kalo gitu, apa Nyx idup lagi!?" Junpei mendadak nanya, dia gak mau ngulangin semua pertarungan itu, karena dia unsconcious sampe 5 kali, di samarecarm terus sama healer.

Minato rada bingung ngejelasinnya, sesaat, kayaknya dia ngumpetin sesuatu. "Gak tau kalo soal itu, mungkin harus nanya ke author---"

Tiba-tiba, muncullah suara dari langit, "KAGAK ADA SPOILER." Kepelitan Author menggetarkan para mantan anggota S.E.E.S. "Pelit lu! Ntar kuburannya sempit, SYUKUR!" Minato ngebales suara dari langit itu. "ELU NGOMONG SEKALI LAGI NTAR GUA BIKIN ELU GAK BISA NGENDALIIN MULTIPLE PERSONA DITAMBAH CUMA BISA MAKE PIXIE" sekali lagi, suara author menggetarkan para anggota S.E.E.S. Minato jadi duduk manis diem karena takut beneran kutukannya si Author.

Tiba-tiba, seorang sosok memasuki kamar Minato, dengan jurus legendaris 'Speed of Light Pace' nya Sena Kobayakawa.

"MINATOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" seketika, sebuah kepalan tangan sampe di muka Minato.

"Yukari-San! Mengapa kau menonjoknya!!??" Aigis yang dari tadi masih ngerangkul Minato kayak drama asia, kesian sama Minato yang kena tonjokan mantap yang menyegarkan suasana.

" *ahem* " Yukari ngambil ancang-ancang, seolah-olah dia bakal ngomong sesuatu yang penting. Minato cuma bisa mikir, pasti omelan. "WELCOME BACK TO IWATODAI DORM!" Entah kenapa, itulah kata-kata yang bisa diucapkan Yukari. Minato merasa terharu ketika teman-temannya itu juga menyambutnya, bagai pahlawan yang abis pulang dari medan perang bo'.

"Karena kita bisa memastikan bahwa Nyx, sudah terbebas, maka..." Mitsuru mulai memberikan komandonya...yang laen jadi gemeteran, kali-kali aja mereka disuruh ikut Be A Man?

"S.E.E.S, DIBUKA KEMBALI!"

Yang laen, ngerasa air mata bahagia menetes dari mata mereka...

-------VELVET ROOM------

"Gor, sukses gor. Ane dah ngelepasin si Minato" Elizabeth teleport balik ke Velvet Room pake blinking mirror mirip punya Viki (suiko5...)

"KOK BISA!?" Igor terheran-heran, dia sendiri gak tau caranya ngelepasin segel segede bagong gitu. Elizabeth langsung ngebuka bukunya yang biasa ia tenteng-tenteng

"Nah, sesuai UUD 1999 Pasal 1 ayat 2, Master dari Velvet Room adalah penghuni velvet room yang terkuat. Nah, ane dah ngalahin ente, jadi ane yang jadi Master Velvet Room skarang! MWAHAHHAHAHAH!!"

"Yah, gua turun takhta..." Igor menghela napas, sambil berdiri dari kursinya...

Dan tantangan baru saja dimulai...

-------MINATO'S ROOM------

--------------------------------------------Minato's POV-------------------------------------

Akhirnya, semuanya selese packing. Hari ini, gue jadi capek bener...tapi tiba-tiba...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Minato-San? Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Oooh...rupanya Aigis...

"Silakan"

Aigis memasuki kamarku, dengan raut wajah yang serius. "Minato-San..." Kelihatannya, dia lagi kesusahan, bingung mau ngomongnya gimana.

"Jika Nyx terbebas, apakah kamu harus menyegelnya lagi...dan meninggalkan kita lagi?"

_Waduh...mampus ekhe! Mau ngomong apa sekaran!!?? Kalo aku kasih tau yang sabenerna...dia nangis kagak ya?_

Minato makin bingung. "A-Ada apa?" Aigis jadi cemas, Minato makin merinding

_Bo'ong aja kali ya?Mami, Papi, yang di atas sana, mohon maaf, anak mu yang cute banget ini harus ngebo'ong. Jangan kutuk ekhe ya..._

"Gak tau deh. Mungking harus nanya Auth---gak, kita harus cari tau sendiri, selama roda kehidupan berjalan terus, jawaban semakin dekat..."

"Jadi begitu..." Aigis mulai percaya (AKHIRNYA!) gue cuma bisa menghela napas lega...

"Kalau begitu...Aku gak akan gagal untuk menjagamu kali ini! Aku gak bakal gagal seperti di The Journey!"

_Tau aja lu tentang The Journey_

"Terima kasih" gue ngomong sambil ngasih gentle smile kayak peserta-peserta Be A Man (banceeeh). Tiba-tiba...gimana ngomongnya ya? Bibirku menyentuh sesuatu...(bukan barang!) seperti sebuah...

ADEGAN DRAMA ASIA!!!!!

Aigis pun lari keluar kamar. Dari raut wajahnya, dia embarrassed...akhirnya gue tidur aja sambil nunggu makan malem, sambil maen KH re: Chain of Memories

------------22:00 PM---------------

Abis makan malem, bosen, akhirnya gue iseng ke rooftop...ternyata ada sesosok makhluk yang punya persamaan sama Nyi Pelet (atau mungkin reinkarnasinya?) siapa itu? (kayak dora)

" Ah...kamu lagi..." Ternyata itu Yukari, ah...dia lagi...

"Sedang apa?"

"Kagak usah sok baku lah...abdi teh dah tau..."

"Iye, iye"

"Minato-kun...jujur aja, nanti kamu bakal nyegel Nyx lagi, kan?"

_Kurasa aku gak perlu bo'ong kalo sama dia..._

"Sepertinya sih, iya. Karena...kita gak mungkin ngelawan Nyx, iya kan? Kita gak ada apa-apanya..."

"Begitu ya..."

Kelihatannya, Yukari tersenyum sedih, ada apa gerangan? (halah)

"Kamu gak kasih tau Aigis, kan?"

"...*sigh* Aku berbohong sama dia, karena kupikir, bisa-bisa aku bikin dia sedih..."

"Tapi, pada akhirnya, toh nanti ketahuan, kan?"

_Ada benarnya juga dia..._

"Semuanya juga sedih, saat tiba-tiba kamu koma...Jadi, sekarang, kalau mau meninggalkan mereka, itu akan lebih sulit..."

_Ooooh...aku jadi ada ide...sekarang saatnya ngerjain dia..._

" Ooooh...kalo gitu, apa kamu ikut sedih juga...?"

"Sialan. Ngapain coba!?"

_Gagal maning, gagal maning..._

Akhirnya, Yukari pulang ke kamarnya...Beberapa menit kemudian pun gua juga berangkat ke kamar...dan mendapat mimpi yang akan mengubah nasibku...Velvet Room...hanya saja...Elizabeth jadi master yang baru...?

BERSAMBUNG

Bagi Author-author yang hebat-hebat, kalo bisa reviewnya berupa saran atau kritikan...saya butuh masukan, karena nih fic masih ancur banget!!!!!


	3. Kalau Bulan Bisa Ngomong

---------PERSONA 3 FF-------------

Disclaimer: (lupa mulu pake ini, sampe-sampe disantet sama Atlus) I don't own P3 nor P4 (nanti ada…) Kalo gue pemiliknya, dah gue kawinin Izanagi sama Izanami!! MWAHAHHAHAHA!!

Chapter 3: Kalau Bulan Bisa Ngomong…

----------------------------Velvet Room--------------------------------

"Wilujeng Sumping…" Sang master Velvet Room terbaru, menyapa Minato dengan ramah pake basa sunda…

"Lah? Kamu master yang baru??" Minato heran, karena Igor sekarang yang berdiri sambil di lehernya ada collar bertuliskan 'Helly'

"Yah, itu sih urusan kita….oh ya, karena saya master yang baru, kamu harus tanda tangan di kontrak yang baru pula." Elizabeth nyodorin kontrak bertuliskan: I WILL DO WHATEVER YOU SAY.

_Sialan. Gue bisa-bisa jadi pembokat_. Karena takut diserang Megidolaonnya Elizabeth yang berkekuatan 10,9 skala ritcher, Minato langsung tanda tangan tuh kontrak.

"Terima kasih sudah menandatangani. Kalo kamu melanggar, ada konsekuensinya~"

"Apaan?"

"Kamu jadi Helly ke-2 ku!"

_Yah…ini jadi Nyi Pelet nomor 2 saya!!_

"Ya, nyi. Saya janji!" Dari luar, Minato janji. Padahal dari dalem lagi yasinan minta ampun sama YMK biar dibebasin dari hukuman bagaikan jaman Indonesia disuruh kerja rodi sama Belanda.

"Sekarang, saya punya 3 kartu, saya buka, dan nasib anda akan terbuka…" Elizabeth mulai ngocok kartunya kayak maen Judi.

Tiga kartu diatas meja, Minato makin deg-degan…

Dibukalah satu kartu…

"Reversed Tower…bencana macem Tsunami Aceh bakal menimpa temen-temenmu dan dirimu sendiri…"

_Ini sih kayaknya bukan lanjutan The Answer, tapi jadi The End!!!_

Dibukalah kartu kedua…

"Reversed Lovers…no luck with womens…"

_Nih kayaknya gara-gara kena sumpahannya author…!!_

Dibukalah kartu ketiga…

"Reversed Death…"

_Reverse Mulu!!???_

"MATI!! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!"

_Seneng Lagi!? _

"Until we meet again…" Elizabeth ngucapin salam perpisahan…

"EH TUNGGU!! NASIB GUE GIMANA---"

Minato terbangun dari mimpi buruknya…

"Sialan…udah disuruh nge-sign kontrak gak bener…reversed semua lagi Ramalannya…Ini bagian lanjutan Answer kan!!??"

Keesokan harinya, Mitsuru memerintahkan sebuah sidang pas Dark Hour…

"Minato, sudah dapat petunjuk dari Author?" Mitsuru, bertanya pada Minato

_Authornya aja ngutuk gue, gimana mau dikasih petunjuk!?_

"Belum"

"UDAHLAH!! LANGSUNG GREBEK TARTARUS AJA!! NAFSU GUE PENGEN NONJOK-NONJOKIN SHADOW!!!!! TUH TARTARUS KAN DAH MUNCUL LAGI---HMGJDjhof"

Akihiko yang nafsu langsung disumpel mulutnya, telinganya, dan hidungnya sama Mitsuru (kayak pocong)

"Sudah dengar gosipnya?" Ken, si murid SMP ini nyahut tiba-tiba. "Gosip tentang Midnight Channel! Kalo kamu liat TV yang mati pas tengah malem, atau jam 25:00, kamu akan liat soulmate mu!"

"Elah, paling acara drama asia yang biasa ditonton Yuka-Tan!" Junpei nyamber, memprovokasi Yukari.

"Kayak elu kagak aja, nonton The Backyardigans!" Yukari balas dendam, sampe keluar gejala kelistrikan yang ditemukan oleh Thales Miletus keluar dari dahi masing-masing

"Ya udah, yo wess…yok nonton Midnight Channel…" Fuuka ngajak, ninggalin Yukari dan Junpei yang masih memproduksi listrik kayak Power Ranger.

--------------Lounge, Dorm---------------

Dark Hour (25:00)

Mitsuru nyiapin TV 50" simpanannya, sambil siap-siap nyiapin Popcorn buat yang laen.

Keluarlah gambar bayangan seseorang, gak jelas tuh laki apa perempuan, baru liat bayangannya 2 detik, keluarlah penampakan dari TV.

Sebuah grup pemuda-pemudi keluar dari TV kayak di pelem-pelem Indosiar. Ada apa gerangan?

"INDOSIAR!! INDOSIAR!!" Yukari heboh duluan, sementara Aigis ngacungin tangannya yang berpestol ke pemuda-pemudi tersebut.

"ANGKAT TANGAN! KAMI DARI TIM 86---" Langsung Aigis bertindak bagai polisi.

"AMPUN BU!!!" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat bawa earphone jingga sujud-sujud.

"NIH SESAJEN GUA!! AMBIL AJA SI YOSUKE, PELIHARA BAIK-BAIK!" Cewek berambut coklat pake sweater ijo sujud-sujud, trus geret-geret si Yosuke.

"SIALAN!! GUE MASIH PUNYA HARGA DIRI!!" Smackdown lah keduanya. Dengan cepat, Minato nempelin lakban di mata Ken. ADEGAN BERBAHAYA!!

"Siapa kalian!?" Minato bertanya pada orang yang baru bangun, seorang pria berambut abu-abu yang serba abu-abu.

"Oh, kami tersesat!! Tiba-tiba diserap oleh TV di kamar masing-masing, padahal kita pisah tempat, mencar, dll." Jawab sang pria berambut abu-abu tersebut.

_Autis. Gua nanya siapa mereka, mereka jawabnya apa…_

Tiba-tiba, cowok berambut pirang lari ke jendela, ngeliat langit yang berwarna ijo.

"LANGITNYA IJO! LANGITNYA IJO!"

"Kubilang apa!!?? Aku gak bohong soal langit yang ijo!!" Salah satu dari mereka yang punya wajah sangar, marah-marah sendiri.

Junpei nyadar, salah satu dari mereka ada seorang artis, langsung tereak-tereak kayak Hendra di sitcom OB yang norak kalo ngeliat artis.

"RISETTE!! RISETTE!! RISETTE!!"

Ternyata, celakalah dia, jadi korban kayak Akihiko yang dipocongin

"Ini di Port Island kan?" Si artis itu nanya

"Iya…err…kenapa?" Yukari ngejawab,

Sesaat…para pendatang baru terdiam, setelah 1 menit kesunyian, mereka tereak.

"JAUH AMAT DARI RUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" (gak terkecuali Yukiko, Naoto, dan Soji yag biasanya diem aja)

"Ya udah , nginep aja dulu disini." Fuuka menyarankan

"RISETTE SATU DORM SAMA KITA!! YEAAAAAH!!" entah kenapa, segel 'Pocong Seal' bisa lepas gitu aja, akhirnya terpaksa sama Mitsuru di Lakban diseluruh tubuh.

"Tapi, barang-barang kita masih dirumah…" Yukiko bingung, mana sempet packing? Orang tiba-tiba diserap gitu?

Sekejap mata, dari TV, keluar koper-koper gak jelas berisi baju masing-masing

"…Apa-apaan itu…?" Yukari makin bergidik

_Oh, tuhan. Fenomena apa lagi ini!? Koper berjalan!!??_

"Untung aku sudah nambahin ruangan saat merenovasi Asrama ini." Ujar Mitsuru.

"Ya udah, istirahat aja dulu…nanti kita pikirkan caranya biar kalian bisa pulang!" Fuuka menyarankan lagi. Kayak kotak pos aja!?

Akhirnya, mereka mulai packing, sementara perkenalannya besok aja dulu (males gua pake perkenalan segala. Kayak Take Me Out aja…)

Semuanya pun balik ke kamar…

_Oh…andai saja bulan bisa ngomong…gua tanya dah, kenapa nasib gue sebagai protagonist malah gak mujur!!??_

BERSAMBUNG

Terima Kasih bagi para reviewer, Blue Dolphin Loves Songs dan Naotoshirogane-chan!


	4. Incident at Omegle

-PERSONA 3 FF-

Author's note: Dah lama kagak update bo'. Gara-gara keasikan maen DW 6 yg kagak tamat-tamat….*digebukin S.E.E.S.* WARNING! Cerita makin gaje. Bagi anda yg ingin cerita ber-genre 'Drama' atau 'Hurt/Comfort' jangan baca fic ini!

Terima kasih pula bagi para reviewers! Jasa-jasamu bagaikan pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa! *nangis terharu* (halah!)

DISCLAIMER: SAYA GAK MEMILIKI HAK CIPTA ATAS P3 DAN P4 DAN MACEM2 YG ADA DISINI. Kalo saya pemiliknya mah…udah saya idupin si Eurydyce (sp?) biar Orpheus bahagia…

CHAPTER 4: INCIDENT AT OMEGLE

**MINATO'S POV**

Tadi malem emang ada kejadian yang aneh….mulai dari orang nyasar sampe koper berjalan…akhirnya, mau nggak mau, suka nggak suka, kuterima lah hidup yang penuh kesesatan dari sang Author ini…hiks!

Akhirnya gue sampe di Lounge…

"Arisato, kita hamper mulai introductionnya!" Mitsuru memanggil, gue pun duduk di sebelah Junpei.

Akhirnya mulailah sebuah introduction yang lama bet. Belom lagi pake salam-salam silaturahim segala, makin lama!

"Ok, kalau begitu, saya akan ceritakan kepada kalian tentang Midnight Channel…"

Leader mereka, Souji Seta mulai menceritakan segalanya SEDETIL-DETILNYA sampe gua ngorok males bet dengerin _fairytale_ nya yang ujung-ujungnya 'Happy Ending' juga.

"Jadi, siapapun yang masuk Midnight Channel, bakal jadi korban berikutnya?" Ken bertanya.

"Iya. Tapi apa kemarin ada orang di Midnight Channel yang kalian tonton?" Yukiko bertanya, memastikan keadaan.

"Ada." YAY! AKHIRNYA! KALIMAT PERTAMA SAYA! *digebukin author karena norak*

"Orangnya gak begitu jelas…tapi kelihatannya sih sebaya dengan kalian." Nyi Pelet (Yukari) ngejelasin suasana. Elah, nih orang ngambil kesempatan gua.

"Berarti, nanti malam kita harus nonton lagi! Kalo bisa…pake TV yg lebar ya…heheh…" Yosuke nyaranin. Punya dubber yg sama kayak orang keren kayak gua aja belagu lu.

"Elah. Banyak maunya lu" Chie mulai gebuk-gebuk dikit…biasa, kayaknya dia bakal jadi 'Nyi Pelet 2' dan 'Stupei 2' kita!

"Oh ya, aku ada perlu ke Pawlounia Mall dulu. Sampai nanti!" Aku pun bergegas lari ke Pawlounia Mall. Menuju Velvet Room!

-VELVET ROOM-

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room" Si Kanjeng Mami-maksud saya, Elizabeth menyapaku.

"Err….aku punya beberapa pertanyaan…"

"Silahkan bertanya, tamuku"

"Apa persona-ku masih Messiah? Atau ganti yang lebih keren lagi gitu jadi Minato Namikaze? (Hokage ke-4 bo')"

"Aahahahahah….sayang sekali, karena sudah lama tidak aktif, maka Personamu kembali ke Orpheus."

WADEFAK!

"Lalu, teman-temanku…?"

"Semuanya juga begitu."

Oh. Berita buruk. Pantes ini bisa disebut setelah The Answer: THE END.

"Kedua, apakah seluruh catatan Compendium ku di gameplay The Journey masih ada?"

"Sudah kubakar semuanya. Agar jalannya permainan makins seru"

WADEFAK!

"…"

"Ada apa, Minato-San?"

"Ketiga, bolehkah aku diramal lagi…?"

"Ramalan yang waktu itu sudah mutlak. Gak bisa dicoreng-coreng lagi."

WADEFAK!

Akhirnya dengan patah semangat gue pulang ke Dorm dengan murung…

" 'sup dude? Kenapa? Murung banget?"

" Kena sial bo'"

Udah lama gak denger sapaannya. Mungkin disini dia bakal Bantu banyak, menjadi teman yang baik kayak Teletubbies!

"Chill, bro. Gimana kalo kita ngerumpi aja? Mau dimana?"

"Kamar. Paling sepi."

Akhirnya, gue jalan ke kamar gue sendiri bareng Junpei…

TENANG! GAK ADA YAOI-YAOI!

-KAMAR GUE SENDIRI-

"Pei, kira-kira, sewaktu gue tinggalin elu-elu semua, yang laen gimana?"

"Oooh…biasa aja sih…ah, gak juga ah. Sebenernya awalnya pada sedih pas ditinggalin elu…"

Alhamdulillah! Gue terharu!

"Tapi itu versi The Answer yang lama! Kalo yang baru, semuanya hip-hip hura!"

Astaghfirullah! Jahat amat elu pada!

"…err…apa ada yang berubah?"

"Beberapa tahun terakhir ini sih sama aja…Mungkin Aigis yang makin mirip manusia…oh, Yuka-tan makin serius belajar…dan gosipnya Akihiko mau ngelamar Mitsuru loh!"

WADEFAK! Ilang satu gue….

"Oh ya, Minato! Biar ngehibur, kita maen Omegle aja!"

"Website buat kenalan sama orang laen itu?"

"IYE!"

Akhirnya, kita pasang kompu trus buka site 'Omegle' tapi gak pake yg video biar gak diketahui orang-orang…

"Nah, kita dah konek ama orang asing! Siapa yang mau sapa duluan…?"

"Aku duluan!" kuambil alih keyboard, dan sebuah nightmare dimulai bo'

-OMEGLE-

You (Minato and Junpei) : Hello there, beautiful lady~

Stranger: I'm not bangkotan

You: Okay…uhh…how old are u?

Stranger: Why should I tell ya?

You: Where do u live?

Stranger: Japan

You: Uhm…Japan is so damn vast. Where do you live?

Stranger: IWATODAI, JAPAN. How's that!

-REALITY-

"Gua punya perasaan gak enak gimana gitu!" Gue bilang seterusnya pada Junpei.

"Ya udah, gue aja ya~"

-OMEGLE-

You: Oh yeah. R u male or female?

Stranger: Female. Why?

You: I'm going to score u~~~~

Stranger: Pfft. Old Perv. Now's your turn. Where do u live?

You: IWATODAI, JAPAN!

Stranger: So…I guess we're close eh?

You: OH HEAVEN YEAH!

-REALITY-

"Minato, giliranmu! Nih, ngobrol sama nih cewek! Kali-kali aja bisa makin deket gituuu"

"Ok"

-OMEGLE-

Stranger: Yeah. But I live in a dormitory…

You: DOR-MI-TO-RY!

Stranger: Uhh…yeah, why?

You: No! nothin'! really!

-REALITY-

"!" Dengan ngomong ala Susi OB, paniklah sudah kita bedua!

"Minato, ini kesempatan bagus! Sebelum itu, ayo kita ngobrol, kali-kali aja ini Mitsuru-Senpai trus dia jadi jatuh hati ke elu~"

Oh iya. Pinter juga nih botak.

-OMEGLE-

Stranger: So, u live in dormitory too?

You: YEAH! Iwatodai Dormitory!

Stranger: WADEFAK!

You: u live in Iwatodai Dormitory?

Stranger: ..THERE'..AROUND.

You: AHAHAHHAH! So, now just tell me who u r!

Stranger: Yukari Takeba. You?

-REALITY-

Awkward Silence….

…

…

"WADEFAK!"

"Pei, cepetan disconnect!"

"Jangan ah! Kita goda-godain aja dulu!"

"Kalo gitu, elu aja yang ngomong!"

"OK!"

-OMEGLE-

Stranger: Uhh…hello…?

You: I AM THE COOLEST, STRONGEST, RICHEST, MINATO ARISATO!

…

…

Stranger: WADEFAK!

_Your partner has disconnected_

-REALITY-

"..SIAPA!" Gue terekain tuh anak! RESEK! 

"Minato Arisato?"

"!"

Gua histeris.

"SEBAGAI GANTINYA, GUE BAKAL MAEN DI OMEGLE MENGATAS NAMAKAN NAMA ELU!" Gue nuntun balas dendam!

"Boleh…hehehehhe…" Lah, si Junpei kok confidence?

-OMEGLE-

You: Hi

Stranger: …umm, hi?

You: Where do u live?

Stranger: Inaba-no. Port Island.

You: R u male or female?

Stranger: Male.

-REALITY-

"AH! GAK BISA BALAS DENDAM!"

"WEEEEEKK! MINATO GAGAL! YEAH!"

Tiba-tiba, bola lampu muncul dari atas kepala gua. AHA!

-OMEGLE-

You: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey…handsome fella…The name's Junpei Iori! And I'm a gay boooooy….y'wanna play some pocky game with mehhhh?

Stranger: Uhhh…wha..?

You: Embrace your desire~

Stranger: HEY! YOU STARTING TO CREEP ME OUT! WHO DARES TO CHALLENGE ME, KANJI TATSUMI!

-REALITY-

"WUAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Junpei Cuma bisa nganga. Dia udah dipermalukan di depan Kanji!

"Heheh…makin seru nih!" Senyum lebar tercipta di wajahku. WAKTUNYA BER-AK-SI!

-OMEGLE-

You: Aaaah…Juniorku…o ya, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya…AKU NAKSIR SAMA ELU DAN SOUJI!

Stranger: WADEFAK!

_Your partner has disconnected_

-REALITY-

"BUSET! HARGA DIRI GUA! DAMEN U MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Oooh…dogfight…

BERSAMBUNG


	5. Chapter 5

-PERSONA 3 FF-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Persona 3 nor Persona 4…tapi kalo mereka ngasih mah mau :-P *dimegidolaon sama Messiah*

Author's Note: Di fic sebelumnya, ada kejadian aneh seperti ada beberapa kata2 yg ilang, tadinya, setiap orang yg bilang WADEFAK itu ada tanda Tanya…kok ilang? Rahasia illahi kali ah…

CHAPTER 5: ADVENTURE AT TARTARUS

Minato's POV

-COMMAND ROOM-

"Jadi, malam ini, kita akan mengecek Midnight Channel, sekaligus training di Tartarus" Mitsuru menjelaskan.

"Besok, gue bakal minta anterin TV yg biasa kita pake di Inaba dulu! Jadi gak bakal nyasar karena harus pake TV laen" Yosuke menginformasikan ke yg lain.

Oooh…TV baru…elah, ntar jadi punya berapa TV nih dorm!

"Sekarang baru jam 9 pagi. Kalau mau keliling kota, silahkan. Asal nanti malem, jangan ada yg absent"

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK AKIHIKO-SENPAI

Singkat cerita (halah) dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik, command room langsung sepi bo'

-HAGAKURE RAMEN SHOP-

"Minato…"

"Nape, Junpei?"

"Elu harus tanggung jawab gara2 udah bikin gue terlihat gay di depan Kanji!"

Oh, iya.

Akhirnya, gue diem aja dulu.

"ELAH! MINATO, gue tuh normal! SUKA SAMA CEWEK!"

"Iya? Baru tahu *munch*"

Asap keluar dari hidung, mulut, mata, dan kupingnya. Argh.

"Kalo gitu, Junpei. Bisa buktiin kalo kamu senengnya sama cewek?"

Awkward Silence…

Diam Tanpa Kata…

"Eh, Minato. Jangan2 kamu yg gay?"

Awkward Silence…

"SIALAN!"

"Aduh…kan biasanya elu suka ngabisin waktus sama Ryouji-kun dulu~" Junpei naikkin emosi gue.

"Kalo gitu, minta bukti?"

"IYE!"

Gua bingung, mau nunjukkin apa? Nembak cewek? Elah.

Akhirnya, pada malam itu…

-LOUNGE-

Minato's POV

Semuanya dah bawa popcorn, jejer di depan TV 50" sambil deg-degan…

23:58

…

…

23:59

…

…

24:00

Dark Hour…

TVnya NYALA SENDIRI LAGI BO'

Sebuah bayangan…gak, kali ini jelas bet. Seorang bapak-bapak…ya, dah tua lah. Tunggu dulu…gue kenal nih kayaknya…

AH! TANAKA!

Midnight Channelnya berakhir…

"Itu tadi Tanaka kan?" Souji bingung. Doyan nonton juga bo'?

Tanggung, sekalian noh si masukkin ke TV World.

Akhirnya, setelah pemastian bahwa itu Tanaka, kita brangkat ke TARTARUS.

-TARTARUS-

"Buset! Interior nya megah amat!" Kanji terpesona!

"Beda jauh dengan TV World…" Naoto juga! NAH, DENGAN INI, DINOBATKAN PERSONA 3 SEBAGAI-*dibungkam author*

"Kalau begitu, kita akan mulai semacam battle party yg dikelompokkan sebagai berikut:

TEAM 1: Minato, Yukari, Junpei, Aigis

TEAM 2: Mitsuru, Akihiko, Ken, Koromaru

"Bagaimana dengan kami, Mitsuru-Senpai?" Naoto bertanya.

"Kami akan mengecek Tartarus dulu. Nanti kalian juga bisa masuk jika sudah mendapat aba-aba dariku."

Okeh…let the party begin!

-THEBEL FLOOR 1, TEAM 1-

"Udah lama gak kesini…" Ahh…Tartarus…

"Sayang sekali kita semua kembali ke level 1…" Ujar Aigis.

Ini gara-gara author banyak maunya!

"AHH! MINATO-KUN! ADA 5 SHADOW DATANG MENYERANG!"

Perasaan baru 3 langkah…

-BATTLE!-

OOOh…5 shadow, cowardly maya semua. Beres bo'

"AGI!" Kutembakkan kepalaku, Orpheus muncul keluar dan menjatuhkan 1 shadow.

"CLEAVE!" Junpei mengeluarkan Hermes-nya dan ngancurin shadow yg udah jatoh tadi.

"BAGUS, JUNPEI-KUN! KAMU MEMBUNUH SATU SHADOW!"

Oh Fuuka. Dia Cuma melanjutkan. Berterima kasihlah pada ekhe.

"GARU!" Yukari beraksi, menggunakan Garu pada satu shadow, tapi itu belum cukup.

"KILL RUSH!"

BAK! SWOOOT! 2 SHADOWS DEFEATED!

Setelah beberapa waktu, akhirnya semuanya dah di K.O in (yg pasti kebanyakan sama Aigis…)

"SEMUANYA! GUE NEMU TREASURE CHEST!" Junpei tereak, ok, lanjut kita buka.

Ternyata isinya…

-You found Twilight Nunchaku-

"OMG! IT'S FREAYJADOUR'S WEAPON!" Yukari tereak-tereak. Kebanyakan maen Suiko5 lu!

"Siapa juga yg mau pake Tri-Nunchaku gini?" Junpei kebingungan. Elah, gua aja dah yg pake!

-THEBEL FLOOR 2, TEAM 2-

Narrative POV

"ADA 10 SHADOWS DATANG! SENPAI, BERSIAPLAH!"

"BUSET! 10!" Ken nangis kejer.

"Bufu!" Mitsuru ngeluarin bufunya, melukai satu tipe raven yg entah namanya apa.

"SONIC PUNCH!" Akihiko gak mau kalah, akhirnya mereka berdua battle dengan 10 shadow tersebut sementara Ken sama Koromaru Cuma ngeliatin dari jauh.

"Koro-chan, kita pulang aja yok! Trus kita maen GTA tapi yang bisa berdua itu loh!"

"WOOF!"

Anjing pintar.

30 MINUTES LATER…

Mitsuru dan Akihiko kelelahan, SP mereka sudah terkuras…

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri petualangan kali ini. Kita sudah mengecek bahwa Tartarus kembali seperti dulu, dan kita semua lelah." Ujar Mitsuru

AKHIRNYA: GOHO-M!

-LOBBY, TARTARUS-

Minato's POV

Dateng dating, bukannya sambutan, mereka semua lagi main…

Truth or Dare?

AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Akhirnya, kita semua pulang ke dorm…

-MINATO'S ROOM-

Capek. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan setelah jalan2, oh, ditambah lagi kita nemu barang gk guna lainnya selain Twilight Nunchaku! Kita menemukan…

GOSSIP MAGAZINE (effect: repel all attack for 3 rounds)

Berguna juga, ya kan? Lain kali coba-coba nyari Zangetsu ah…

Tiba-tiba, gue sadar. Disebelah kanan ada lobang menuju kamarnya Souji yg ada di sebelah gue. Lobangnya gak gede2 amat, berdiameter 30 cm lah.

Lobang itu ditutup sama poster, hahah…jadi inget manga apa gitu…bedanya ini menuju kamar cowok.

Pas gue liat di langit-langit, ada lobang juga. Yang ini ditutupi sama kayak papan gitu dari atas. Seinget gue, kamar diatas gue itu kamar…siapa ya? Mitsuru kali? Coba ahh…

Gue geser papannya perlahan…

WADEFAK!

SI NYI PELET LAGI MAEN FINAL FANTASY XIII!

Dia nyadar, ada pal ague yang nongol dari bawah, kayak di…AH! LOVE HINA!

"NGAPAIN ELU DI KAMAR GUE!"

"Err..liat-liat?"

SWOOOT!

Gue ditendang ke bawah.

Laen kali gue musti bikin shortcut ke kamar…err…Aigis my love?

Tiba-tiba, gue sadar sesuatu…

Ada camera recorder di langit-langit kamar gue.

Berarti…yang tadi itu kerekam?

Argh.

Keesokan harinya…

-LOUNGE-

"Ok, hari ini, gue bakal nelpon Junes buat nganterin TV yg biasa kita pake dulu!"

Yosuke nelpon Junes…kayaknya ada sesuatu yg gak beres!

"Ha! Masa! APA!...iya, iya….baiklah…"

Yosuke mengakhiri telponnya.

"Katanya…TVnya udah dibeli keluarga Ohtani!"

Gak kenal ah.

"MAKSUDMU KELUARGANYA HANAKO!"

Souji kaget setengah hidup. Argh, ngomong apa sih!

Semua mantan Investigation Team mati mendadak.

Yay.

10 minutes later…

Mereka bangun lagi, Argh.

"Jadi, Hanako itu anak gendut yang egois sukanya nindih orang, sok cantik, blah blah…"

Rise nyebutin semua hal-hal ttg gadis tersebut, tapi ttg kelemahannya semua…

"Trus, apa kita harus ngerebut TV itu kembali?" Fuuka nanya.

"TERPAKSA! OPERATION NYOLONG START!"

Kanji tereak, waktunya beraksi. MALING 88 ON ACTION!

BERSAMBUNG AJAH LAH

Author's Note: Salah satu chapter gak guna saya…Oh, ya, Skill pertamanya Aigis (Personanya pas Palladion) itu Kill Rush atau Rampage? Bagi yg tau mohon kasi tau lewat review!


	6. Chapter 6: Minato The Explorer

~PERSONA 3 FF~

Author's Note: Wuihiiii! Akhirnya saya update! *nari-nari kayak Dora* keasikan maen Mana Khemia~ namatin endingnya Philo-chan~

*ahem* dan fic saya makin gaje sehingga saya mulai depresi...T_T

Puasa euy, maka saya berusaha sebisa mungkin fic saya bisa buat jadi penghabis waktu sekalian ngabuburit gitu, hehehe.

Anyway, *ditimpukkin karena sok inggris* kita mulai aja nyok - bonyok

Note: NARRATIVE POV

-+-+-+-+Chapter 6: Minato The Explorer-+-+-+-+-+

...

...

...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Disini Kanji Tatsumi. Kita sudah sampai di rumah target, Ganti!"

Kresek Kresek! Kresek Kresek!

"Kanji, ini Akihiko. Masuk lewat jendela! Sekali lagi, masuk lewat jendela!"

Para pembaca sekalian, apa anda tau apa yg sedang mereka lakukan?

NYOLONG.

Inilah kisah para pahlawan 'sukarela' yang maju ke medan perang...

-**FLASHBACK**-

**NARRATIVE POV**

Semuanya merinding.

Seisi ruangan sunyi, hening.

Para remaja hanya menunduk, diam tanpa kata.

Masalah siapa yang bakal menjadi maling, semuanya hanya diam.

Akhirnya, setelah 3 jam berdiam diri dalam satu ruangan, Ketua S.E.E.S periode 2015-2020 berdiri untuk menyampaikan sebuah 'ide'.

"Undian."

Satu kata, cukup menggetarkan seisi ruangan. Semua berpikir...jika undian, apakah akan menggunakan lotere?

Tidak. Melainkan menggunakan...

Kocokan arisan.

Mitsuru mengocok kocokan arisan tersebut, sampai 4 nama keluar.

-Kanji Tatsumi

-Souji Seta

-Junpei Iori

-Minato Arisato

Dan seisi ruangan, kecuali yang disebutkan di atas, berdendang, bersendandung, melompat ria sambil menembangkan Opening theme song-nya 'Dora The Explorer'.

Empat orang di atas? Hanya menerima nasib dan mulai menyebarkan pesan kebaikan lewat kartu Axis. Yah, itung-itung taubat...

-**END OF FLASHBACK**-

"Eh, Ji." Minato menegur Kanji yang sibuk 'ngobrol' sama Akihiko lewat Walkie Talkie.

"Ja ji ja ji. Nama gue KANJI. Nama itu doa, jangan dimainin ah!" - alim

"Iye iye, tepung, nih udah jam 22:30! Kita musti balik jam 23:40!" Minato mulai menyiapkan tali, pisau, dan beberapa perlengkapan maling lainnya.

"Sssh! Kalo mereka denger, bisa-bisa kita ditindih!" Souji melerai, sambil clingak-clinguk siaga satu.

Setelah chit-chat 5 menit, semua perlengkapan selesai. Mereka perlahan meninggalkan helikopter yang mengantar mereka ke Yasoinaba. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah.

Ohtani Residence

"Si-siapa yang mau masuk lewat jendela duluan...?" Kanji merinding sambil nyengir-nyengir sendiri. Souji getar, alhasil Minato dan Junpei keheranan.

"Ya udah, gue aja dulu. Biar lu belajar, The Way of Maling!" Junpe memberanikan diri masuk. Di kantungnya ia selipkan sesuatu, yaitu kitab nyi pelet. Apa pula!

Akhirnya, Junpei, diikuti Minato, Kanji, dan Souji memasuki kediaman tersebut melalui jendela ruang keluarga.

Yap, disitulah TV yang mereka cari.

"Shh, Minato! Kamu yang bawa TV-nya ye?"

"Apaan sih lu, Pei! Elu lah yang bawa. Elu yang paling gede badannya!"

"Eh, Nato! Elu yang paling jago, multiple persona-user lagi!"

"Eh, pei, asal lu tau ya. Disini yang multiple persona-user bukan gue doang! Noh di Souji!"

"Hah? Kok aku? Kenapa ga Kanji aja yang kuat, trus kebal sama elec. TV-an ada listriknya"

Dan akhirnya, sebuah konferensi dimulai...

"PAPI! MAMI! MALIIIIIING!"

Oopsie Doopsie!

"MALIIIIIIIIING! MALIIIIING! MALIIIIING!"

Dan suara kentongan, membahana di komplek tersebut.

5 MENIT KEMUDIAN...

Pos Ronda, Komplek Yasoinaba Indah

Souji, Kanji, Minato, dan Junpei udah diiket pake tambang disitu. Sekaligus...dikelilingi warga setempat.

"Hah! Anak-anak nakal-tunggu dulu! Kamu kan anaknya ibu-ibu di Tatsumi textile itu!"

Seorang bapak-bapak sadar kalau Kanji disitu adalah Kanji Tatsumi. Bisa gawat kalau 'ma'-nya Kanji tau...betul?

"Eh, Souji, gimana nih? Biasanya otak lu jalan!" Kanji bisik-bisik ke Souji.

"Iye, iye. Bentaran!" Souji ngerogoh sakunya. Berusaha mencari sesuatu dan-ponselnya! Dia secara acak menekan tombol kontak, lalu menelpon siapapun yang ia telpon. Semoga saja, ia menelpon anggota S.E.E.S dan memberikan aba-aba bahwa mereka TERTANGKAP.

-_Calling: 14045-_

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ujar si 'penjawab'.

Sebuah EPIC FAIL, untuk menelpon McD di saat yang genting.

"Suara siapa tadi! Pasti dia minta bantuan! Gebukin aja nih maling!" Ujar salah satu bapak-bapak.

Dan All-out-Attack warga version dimulai.

Semetara itu...

Ohtani Residence

Sebuah helikopter lain parkir di samping helikopter 'maling squad'.

"Mitsuru, sepertinya rumah ini kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keluarga Ohtani ataupun anggota S.E.E.S yang kita kirim." Lapor Akihiko sambil berdiri tegap.

"Jadi begitu. Ada kemungkinan mereka sudah ditangkap oleh warga sekitar. Akhiko, sebaiknya kita cepat mengambil 'target'."

"Oke mbak."

Pos Ronda, Komplek Yasoinaba Indah

Minato dkk masih _struggling _dengan masalah mereka sendiri.

"Semuanya! _We must endure! Reinforcement will soon come!" _Ujar Minato yang sok inggris.

"Sok inggris aja lu! Belom tentu tuh artinya bener! Ya ga? Ya ga? YA GA!" Ujar Junpei sambil disodok-sodok pake bambu sama warga sekitar.

"Yah, biar gue mati bule gitu!" Minato ngebales complain Junpei, sambil menangkis serangan warga.

"HENTIKAN!"

Semua warga menoleh ke asal suara, yang merupakan Mitsuru Kirijo, sang ketua Kirijo Group.

"Mereka di bawah tanggung jawab kami, mohon ampuni mereka."

Para warga satu per satu berhenti memberikan 'kebenaran' kepada Minato dkk. Sementara mereka sibuk ngelus-ngelus jidat mereka yang makin lebar, Souji lagi nelpon McD (?).

"Ta-Tapi, mereka berniat mencuri televisi rumah kami!" Mr. Ohtani (halah ga usah pake mister dah.)-maksudnya, Kang Ohtani protes sendiri.

"Itu bisa saja hanya kesalah pahaman. Mohon lepaskan mereka." Akihiko memasuki dialog (gaje).

Setelah berunding penuh 24 jam sekaligus debat ludah, akhirnya Minato dkk dilepaskan. Semuanya lega, sementara Souji nelpon KFC (?).

Lounge, Iwatodai Dorm

"Makasih, Mitsuru-senpaaai! Kita berhutang budi padamu! Kalo ga nih jidat tambah gede lagiiii!" Junpei sujud-sujud sambil nyium kaki Madame Mitsuru. Yang lain sweatdrop, Souji nelpon CFC (?).

"Udahlah, biasa aja. Yang penting TV dapet, jiwa selamet!" Hibur Yosuke sambil nepok-nepok pundak Junpei, sok bersahabat.

Anggota S.E.E.S yang lain sibuk membicarakan petualangan mereka, sementara Souji nelpon Bumbu Desa (!).

"Sebentar lagi Dark Hour tiba. Kita akan membicarakan operasinya besok. Sekarang, istriahatlah." Dan aba-aba Mitsuru itu mengakhiri kegiatan hari ini.

Semuanya bergegas menuju kamar masing-masih, sementara Souji sedang menelpon warteg sebelah dorm (...).

Velvet Room

BGM: Hijrah ke London-maksudnya Poem for everyone souls!

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room, tamuku yang tercinta."

Seperti biasa, Igor menyapa Minato yang kelopak matanya masih bersikeras untuk menutup.

"Urghh...Ada apa kamu memanggilku?"

"Hmmm...tenang saja, aku hanya memanggilmu via mimpi ...bla bla bla bla..."

Tiba-tiba, pintu Velvet Room terbuka lebar.

"GOR, NGAPAIN LU DUDUK DI TAHTA GUA?"

Elizabeth pulang sambil bawa kantong belanjaan bertuliskan 'Sun dept. Store'.

"Eh, Madame Ernentraud-maksudnya Madame Elizabeth! S-Selamat datang di Velvet Room..."

Igor segera angkat kaki dari kursi sofa khusus 'boss', yang merupakan tahta Elizabeth. Elizabeth pun duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Selamat datang, tamuku. GOR, AMBILIN ES TEH MANIS DUA GELAS! Jadi, tamuku, hari ini, saya punya berita buruk untuk dikau."

Minato menaikkan alis. "Ha? Apa?"

"Aku mendapat ramalan bahwa kamu, dan teman-temanmu, akan gagal menyalamatkan korban yang pertama ini."

"APAAN! T-Tapi, kalau begitu untuk apa kita nyolong TV orang, trus digebukkin warga sampe jidat kita benjol kayak Ikan Arwana!"

Jawaban Elizabeth simpel: _shrugs_

"Kalau begitu, kita akhiri saja pertemuan malam ini. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, tamuku..."

Sedikit demi sedikit pandangan Minato memudar...

"TUNGGU! ES TEH MANISNYAA-"

_KRIIIING! _

Bunyi jam weker telah berbunyi, menunjukkan sudah pagi. Minato membuka matanya, dan dengan sigap-melempar jam weker tersebut keluar dari jendela.

_BUAGH! _

"DASAR TIDAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN! SIAPA YANG LEMPAR JAM WEKER KE BAPAK-BAPAK TUA SEPERTI SAYA!"

Lounge, Dorm

Minato menuruni tangga Dorm sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Oh, jam 11 pagi."

"Eh, Arisato-San!"

Minato menoleh kepada pemanggilnya tersebut.

"Ha? Kenapa, Souji?"

"Itu, udah denger berita belum? Ada berita tentang-kebakaran misterius di sebuah toko material!"

Tampang Minato seperti biasa, tidak tertarik. Dia menebak, bahwa berita semacam ini hanya ulah anak iseng yang ingin melampiaskan kemarahan atas gurunya yang suka ngehukum dia.

"Lah trus kenapa? Ulah hantu? Ceritain ke Yukatard aja sono, paling nangis tuh anak."

"Nggak, bukan gitu! Ada peramal yang bilang, ini ya...tadi sih, ulah setan. Ada yang bilang target berikutnya Gekkoukan!"

Minato rada kaget, karena sekolah tercintanya, yang penuh kenangan baik sedih, manis, pahit, dan kenangan homo-homoan dia sama Kenji-maksudnya kenangan asem.

"Eh, kumpulin yang lain yok. Kita ke TV World hari ini."

Souji geleng-geleng kayak celeng (pun gaje). "Ga bisa, Kirijo-San dan Sanada-San sedang ada urusan penting."

"Ya udahlah, mau gimana lagi...besok dah, kita selamatin si Tanaka."

Lounge, Dorm

19:00

"Kirijo-san ga balik-balik ye! Pengen ke TV World nih!" Complain Kanji, sambil makan ramen instan.

"Daripada mood lu semriwing, mending maen Street Fighter bareng gue sama Chie! HYAAAH! HADOUKEN!" Yosuke menyarankan Kanji sambil mencet-mencet tombol joypad-nya dengan lihai.

"MATI LU YOSUKE! NIH SUPER MOVE GUE! HYAAAAH!"

K.O

"Sialan! Gua kalah lagi!" Ujar Yosuke sambil nungging-nungging nangis.

"Nah, besok, lu traktir gue Steak, Steak, Steak, trus Es Kenyot!" Chie lompat-lompat girang, karena akan ditraktir.

Suasana Dorm, seperti biasa, penuh canda tawa, amarah (beberapa orang), dan aura-aura gaje lainnya.

Namun semua hawa bahagia itu lenyap ketika sebuah berita sampai di telinga mereka.

_BRAKK!_ Pintu Iwatodai Dorm terbuka lebar, Naoto memasuki asrama sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Gekkoukan...High...Kebakaran...Penyebab...Tidak diketahui..."

Dan berita tersebut adalah awal dari bencana yang akan menggemparkan dunia.

**BERSAMBUNG ***PLAKK!*

Author's note: Lah nih fic beneran makin gaje O_o

Udah tiba-tiba ada kebakaran, hadoh, ntar si Tanakanya gimana...mati aja dah XD

Sebel barang-barangnya mahal ajegile, trus kadang-kadang bikin ngiler...

Sori kalo gaje, abal, garing humornya, maklum lah...manusia toh ga ada yang sempurna...

Mohon review, kritik, dan saran, karena saya butuh EXP untuk level up, dan menjadi Author yang lebih baik lagi, heheh :D


End file.
